narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Ringo
| affiliation = himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Vigilante | previous occupation = | team = none | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = | rank = N/A | classification = Contractor | reg =N/A | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kinotenchi | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Yin-Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = Black Lightning Chidori Cellular Regeneration Absorption Cellular Regeneration Ejection Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Kamui Lightning Release Shadow Clone Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Revitalization Technique Sage Mode Sage Transformation Shapeshifting Technique Shizenryūdō Susanoo Transformation Technique | tools = Fūma Shuriken Odourless Poison Mist Poison Scrolls Yamārashi }} Appearance Takashi appears as rather muscular young man with long, darkened blue hair, which has grown to extraordinary lengths as he has aged. He possesses a sharp gaze with black circles around his eyes slightly. He is dark-skinned and on his body he bears extensive light blue tattoos markings that seem to cover a great portion of his body of that which can be seen such as his right arm and face. Attire wise, Takashi wears a high collared, black cloak, sharp blood red claws around his neck that are worn as a necklace of the animals he hunted and killed in the wild, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm that was a gift to him and baggy pants. Only wearing shoes when he is donning his Midnight Raider Gear, the meaning and purpose of the markings on his body are unknown but they have been seen to glow from time to time. Personality At 17, Takashi is still learning the rules of engagment that come along with the lesson that is life. However one mantra stays close to his thought process and that is to work smarter and never harder. While his attitude often mirrors the situation he embraces a tight but loose lifestyle. Content to go along with the flow, but quickly break away when it's time for a decision to be made. While he always attempts to make the best decision the right decision his current line of work often leave him conflicted of the choices he made in the past, his mind always resorting back to his eternal question, one he answers differently with each situation. Casually Flippant to a fault and known for being respectfully disrespectful, yet he remains an entertaining person to speak too given his preference for humor in conversations. Known for possessing a sharp tongue and quick witty retorts to just about anything Takashi often is presented with the best of both worlds, living and moving quite well in isolation and is comfortable in being alone, yet flourishes and thrives well in the company of others just as easily. He can bask in the spotlight and be center of attention but also be calm being in the background and not a focus. Takashi readily admits he still has growing to do and while not quite legal age to do half the stuff he retained from his past life as a thief, he carries himself in a way that masks his age wonderfully, allowing others to define how old they think he is or assumes he is and simply goes with the flow of that given number. While he can be quite the jester he has shown a deadly intelligence that goes along side it. Knowing full well his strengths and weaknesses he maintains a careful cover of just what he is good at and stick to what he does best, adapting only to avoid being predictable, but never too much where he is out of depth. During missions for Kaguya his focus on the scope of the mission is considered laser point, though keeping a festive mood to bring humor he does not make it a habit to play around or jump head first into fights or situations. Its is difficult to get a stir out of Takashi, given that he is well guarded and very observant before making or saying anything, however those close to him know is distaste for being called Little Boy, which usually denotes his age. Which Takashi will not hesitate to correct anyone stating he prefers the term 'Young Man" Abilities Takashi is a kid of tremendous talent and abilities. While he has a shallow set of moves within his moveset he has proven himself immensely talented within his current jutsu range. Knowing well the extent of its strengths and weaknesses. He has shown himself to be very studious in his efforts to master his jutsu and has an innate ability to focus and plan out the steps in his head before he takes them. His methods and preference of working smarter and not harder speaks volumnes of his work ethnic such as his continued use of Susanoo's left arm which maintains and flexes his chakra endurance and dexterity or the training weights he constantly wears on his legs to work his body out even during resting moments. His new determination in the wake of his former shenanigans allows for him to take his elementary pranks and thievery skills and apply them to his professional work. Maximizing the scope of his abilities on the daily. His tactics of deceptions and trickery combined with pure quickness and speed has allowed him to steals hundreds of various weapons, clothes, assortments of liquor, food, and other items of monetary value. He has stolen from Trading posts, merchants, hunter units and even from full fledged shinobi and high target figures. Each time he used his clever abilities to escape or evade capture proving himself to be extremely elusive and leave no trace of his scent or chakra to follow. While he avoids direct combat and prefers to fight smarter and not harder much like his work ethnic he is an absolute pain to face due to his style which has been known to drive many opponents into maddening rage and fits of anger, throwing off their mindset and abandoning fighting logically. Takashi's style causes his opponents to fight emotionally and irrationally from a place of anger in just hoping to land a hit, which leaves them open to his genjutsu of himself being hit by them because during a battle it is what they desire most as their attempts have failed countless times. Intelligence Takashi's greatest asset beyond stealth is his cleverness. He is immensely resourceful, coming up with tactics and plans that leave clients shocked as to how well he accesses a situation and plans accordingly. Though jokingly Takashi states he just does his homework before he plays, his ability to govern plans and back doors tactics and strategy has made him alarmingly effective in missions. While he strikes fear in no one with pure unadulterated power, the scope of his abilities and balance among actions and resourcefulness has made him a dangerous individual. Some even questions the boy's claims of his current age. Over time with his many raids he has shown himself to be an excellent master of deception and strategy. Studying well the strengths and weaknesses of his own abilities and adapting his abilities and styles to obtain the best results. He fights elusively and relies on extremely fast and coordinated strikes rather than powerful one's knowing where he best operates, preferring to work fast and clean and then make haste to disappear. He is also very wise about how he picks his battles opting who is and who is not the best target by using the prowess of his eyes to gauge opponents and their contents. For a teen he has shown himself to be highly meticulous, not allowing himself to fall for taunting of his enemies, nor allow himself to be taken out of his style and suckered into a full forced fight. Believing fights and battles to be working harder and not smarter. Takashi's pension for reading and study has paid off huge dividends in that before making a move he makes it a habit to understand the terrain, geography, schematics and source of information before coordinating a move and plan of his mission regarding the area or person of interest. Checking the source to ensure they are correct and relying on what is presented to create a highly coordinated plan that even if falling apart can easily be adapted into a go with the flow that he can dictate and build from. Physical Prowess Takashi possesses an abnormally strong body and while has shown great feats of physical strength he is far more versed in making use of the speed, quickness and finesse aspect of his abilities. Though only 17 and still has to grow into his prime years, his speed, raw quickness and elusiveness allows him to be wildly deceptive, often a problem for the most seasoned of vets. Takashi's combination of working on outmaneuvering with natural speed and making use of his quick teleportation and jumps between the natural plane his own and then teleportation around opponents makes him a elusive opponent and difficult to fight. Movement wise he can seemingly move faster by shifting space using Kamui to cover ground much faster and move quickly enough to create a blurring effect to confuse opponents and be gone within split seconds of landing a hit. Whats even more know is that he constantly wears training weights that he keeps on to constantly work his body out as he does his chakra to stay conditioned for his profession. Physical Strength wise he is woefully underestimated and is far stronger than he allows himself to show, possessing enough raw strength easily break through earth and rock without the assistance of nature elements. He as also been quoted as ben a lot stronger than most people are with two arms with his one. However against opponents who specialize in raw strength he can be overpowered physically as he is someone who prefers to avoid fights and direct conflict, however his ideals of worker smarter not harder he places more importance on not being in a situation to have to physical strength, though he prefers the former and not he latter it should not be seen as weakness. Takashi has made it a custom exercise to train his body as his eye moves and progresses so that he is at full capacity when in the middle of a situation be it stealth or combat. Takashi's movements are that of a well practiced acrobat, well versed in the art of free-style parkour, relying on his sharingan's ability to track fast moving objects, Kamui's shifting intangibility and his own cat like reflexes. While not a brawler in any right he has shown himself to be tremendously elusive and shifty, his opponents and people face him stating its like trying to grab a shadow in the dark. Under the training of Kaguya and her memories from her previous battles Takashi's offensive capabilities saw an immense change making him far more offensive than he was in the past, while he still prefers stealth over combat, he is far more prepared for fighting now that he possesses a central style of self defense. His skills of combat come from his sharingan and practice under Kaguya's watching eye, he has learned combat techniques of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito and trained his body to match their level of combat increasing his confidence in hand to hand battles that can not be avoided. His knowledge of their combat styles coming from the memories of what she saw during the battle and Black Zetsu shared knowledge among her original revival. Stealth and Infiltration Without question his most prized asset are his talents for stealth and infiltration. He possesses extensive knowledge in many types of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected without setting off alarms and most times with leaving a single footprint. Learning the patterns of security with ease and working best to avoid detection or being caught. His prowess with the Kamui being largely responsible for his talented ability to perform even the most difficult of heist with what seems to be relative ease. Even without the use of Kamui, Takashi has become very adept at performing the art of spiral jumps, silent movement and erasing his tracks and even scent to avoid the use of Ninja hounds, he has even shown great ability to alter his chakra to avoid giving off a direct signal of himself and giving away his unique chakra to chakra sensors. His quickness plays a huge role in the earning of the moniker Ghost Raider as most times when he is seen he escapes so fast it is like blurred motion, the intangibility power of Kamui also lend great source to his Ghost and phantom names as when many who have managed to catch went to grab him they simply "slipped through him". His latent ability of "Ghost Walking" is his mastered ability of shifting and flickering in and out of time-space in rapid succession. Creating various lagging effects, exaggerated movements and often using the distortion of Kamui to mess with people minds preying on their emotions for his Genjutsu. These antics earned him the name Ghost Raider as during these days stories of the Ghost who stole fortune rose and went form rumor to myth. The antics were so effective that various travelers who did research on ghost often went to the areas and trade routes he would hit hoping to make contact with the rumored specter. Equipment Takashi carries around a series of equipment with him using scrolls often to hide and conceal the actual amount he carries with him among his own time-space. He often restocks form various stores around the world cashing in on the amazing items each village and or town has to offer that could aid him on his missions and journeys. Smoke bombs that vary from power sleeping gas additives to itching powder and poison ivy to frustrate enemies in the middle of combat. Chilly pepper powder bombs that can blind and cause respiratory problems as well as flash bombs, flash bangs to deafen the enemies and disorient them. He also uses a pair of training weights that he has fastened beneath his pants. Constantly wearing them to keep his speed in tip top shape. He often makes use standard shinobi weapons but only when the situation deems it, avoiding leaving behind finger prints or anything that could be tied back to him or his employers. His equipment gives him a wide array or tricks combinations to create offsetting techniques in the middle of combat or a mission. Such as Injection Shots that are laced with a power muscle relaxant which can effect enemies and make them easy for capture or sleep drugs which allow him to create less of a hassle with all out combat. *'Smoke Bombs' Poisons * Nerve Poison: Being a resident of Amegakure and familiar with their black market Takashi possesses poison from the deadly summon which has been made possible by old storage units once belonging to the former village head. Having been replicated and modified for personal use he possesses a variation where it causes the target's body to go numb in a matter of seconds after inhalation. In higher dosages it would require an antidote to fully cleanse the body of the nerve gas and allow for movement and feeling to once again be restored to the body. *Odorless Poison Mist: A deadly odorless poison Takashi bought and invested in during his restocking runs in the Land of Moon. This poison unlike most produces no odor however once inhaled or ingested into the body it's effects are soon felt. The poison affects their five senses, greatly effecting their reaction time and ability to mold chakra properly to perform even the most rudimentary of jutsu. The effects of this poison last for an hour. *Sleeping Mist: A powerful gas and nerve agent that knocks the body out cold and places them into a deep sleep. A tool he purchased in Konohagakure runs that has paid huge diviends in capturing targets alive and usually with casulty or great injury. The nerve gas is powerful enough to drop severall shinobi moment's after inhalation and usually keeps them under for a extended period before waking up. Takashi's favorite method often involves mixing the sleep gas agent with another tool such as the chilly powder pepper bombs which forces the opponent to struggle to breath but makes those breath deadly by mixing with the sleep nerve gas ensuring it's effects. * : A unique tool Takashi came to purchase from the . Among his equipment this weapon is the most diverse causing respiratory problems as breathing, blinding opponents and causing their eyes to burn momentarily as a tear gas and also disrupting genjutsu and its effects. Though the latter Takashi has not much use for considering his talent within genjutsu and disruption, it's use is always welcome to him. The Pepper bomb has become a stable of his armaments as well as one of his most reliable. *'Injection Shot': Another method Takashi has devised in making use of his poisons and various drugs. These shots are often filled with powerful sedatives that range from muscle relaxants, powerful tranquilizers and Ibuse's Poison. While direct injection is said to be fastest and his most preferred transmission source, it is best for solo targets where as using the smoke and mist forms allows for greater and wider effect for numerous targets if need. *'Custom Amegakure Re-breather Mask'-COMING SOON Chakra and Lifeforce As later discoverd by imself and his family Takashi hails from the powerful Self made clan known as the House of X], a family known for their immortality and powerful chakra resources and reserves. Takashi's possesses and immense and powerful chakra. Among his actions he appears to nearly have infinite reserves which seems as if would be true since he only makes use of certain techniques. These moves he practiced to the letter, and trained until the jutsu's pull on his chakra was barely noticeable. Making the use of them as easy as taking breath of air. His use of Kamui being the sole definition of how powerful his chakra appears to be as well as it's longevity. Using Kamui's abilities such as transportation for numerous times during the day without so much as a deep breath of struggle. Interestingly enough he has the unknown ability to heal wounds and injuries the rare times he manages to get hit and or hurt, his injuries heal nearly instantly from the moment damage his taken. It is unknown where the ability stems from as his biological parents were unknown prior to his birth. His chakra has undergone and immense boost have absorbing the right arm of the Gedo Mazo into his body. The training regiment created for him by Kaguya has also played a huge role in his development and powerful chakra and lifeforce signal. Having him create and maintain body parts of his susanoo and teaching him to walk and maintain it's manifested forms exercising the limits of his chakra and flexes it as a muscle to keep extending the limits. Takashi treats his chakra and its durability as a muscle that should be flexed just like the mind Keeping both sharp Sage Mode/Transformation Takashi's acquiring of Sage Mode and Natural Energy was of pure necessity, thought accustom to the style of fighting one handed, addressing of more powerf enemies required him to be in optimal performance including the return of his arm. Having gained more information of the origins of his parent hood he learned of his father's operation to restore his lost arm using a flesh transfer from a member of the Kigasei Clan, this operation allowed him access to their Sage Transformation powers and granted him restoration of his arm. it also led to issues of suffering from passively absorbing Natural Energy. Having forehand knowledge of this Takashi trained to unlock the latent powers that lay dormant within his body bringing them to surface and then once he felt the new power flow into him he quickly sought out the White Snake Sage. Using information gathered from his grandfather and others he was able to locate The Cave where the snake took residence. After passing the test, Takashi made it known his intentions were solely to obtain the Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique, one that could regrow limbs. A technique he gleamed from Eihei during her days of possessing a curse mark and his background looking of it. Sage Mode he learned and mastered a means to create a system similar to his father preventing him from succumbing to the maddening rages and impulses that struck randomly. Being that he can now passively absorb Natural energy to prevent outburst Takashi stays in what can be called a indefinite Sage Mode, his physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability are enhanced his user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful than it was prior to the form. His ability manipulate natural energy to bolster the power of his jutsu and add to their effectiveness and eve create new effects for offense and defense. Takashi gained the ability to sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them giving him a range of sensory beyond even what his sharingan was capable of prior, which also benefits from the new powers. His heightened sensory has expanded the powers of his sharingan to levels untouched to him when he thought he masted the base tomoe form, something which made him review what he did know of the dojutsu. REWRITING Genjutsu Though the prime source of his elusive skills comes mostly from his powers of the Kamui, another ability is very skilled in is the hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan to trick, confuse and take control of people and animals to gain access to what he seeks. Whats starts as a quick suggestion or implanted thought in the mind quickly takes hold and rather than completely taking over the mind as the sole thought it is blended to become a singular idea of their own to simply comply and give way to. Takashi has used the eye to gain knowledge many times by reading and plucking information from the minds of others while suggesting actions with commands or one word to avoid causing scenes or civil unrest. He usually uses his hypnotism in ways to simply accomplish a means to an end once he does he places the target in a slumber seeking not to cause them any personal harm. With more powerful targets he has used memory wipe to delete and wipe certain experiences from the minds of those who encounter him. Takashi is famous for making use of trigger words among his genjutsu's planting seeds of idea in a person mind and then shifting their focus to that word or phrase and accomplishing it.Other uses such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which gives him the ability to make hypnotic suggestion within the mind of another. The most dangerous of his genjutsu's revolve around the person's emotions such as their will to win, fears, ambitions, anger or sadness, even more so create powerful hallucinations to wield by directly immplanting them in the opponents mind visually.. These are among the easiest to sort because it teaches him his opponent behavior in combat. Even more dangerous is effects and conditions that can be easily used to trick the mind such as inebriation, medical conditions, and even injuries. Takashi has shown the ability to use each as a prop for his genjutsu to take hold and either quickly overtake or gradually build up to. A calm mind free of distractions and no past or pending physical ailments or emotions is what he said is best required to fight off his genjutsu. Takashi also can overload a person's mind with random made up memories to flood their thoughts and throw off their focus and concentration of jutsu under the duress of the mental information given passed to them in such a heavy amount in a short period of time. After discovering his mother and her powers of the mind and background in Yamanaka based techniques he was not surprised of his incredible skill with hypnosis and genjutsu and since then has sought to touch a fraction of his mothers powers via his sharingan. He does however admit he would prefer his mothers full mental power at his disposal oppose to his skill with the Eye of hypnosis. Chakra Needle Mastery Kamui in many regards is Takashi's bread and butter, a jutsu that has allowed him to successfully create a style of combat and movement unique to his skill set as a former thief, a vigilante and a contractor for various situations. If Kami is considered the backbone than for is offensive technique, Chakra Needle would be the spine that holds the bone in place. A jutsu he learned while working a job in Konoha alongside a female in exchange for assistance on a mission regarding defectors to the established peace. Takashi's taken the chakra needle lesson and manifested it's mechanics to become a weapon of any calling and choosing. Much like his teacher Takashi shoots a chakra needle from his fingertips, that will always hit the target, it homes in on the chakra of the person it was fired on and even from a great distance can hit it's mark> easily doubling back to locate the target it was fired on should they manage to dodge it. Unlike chidori it can move in silence and strike a foe when they least expect it, and even give sensory's a moving target to mislead them using the chakra needle signal Combined with his Sharingan and the powerful ability of sensory granted by Sage Mode he can do pinpoint shooting and not even be seen by his enemy whatsoever or be in view at all. Doing what he calls "snipe shots" picking off his enemies one by one and dropping them quickly and quietly. Takashi in the training as well learned how to fire multiple needles from each finger simultaneously in both single shots and rapid fire like styles each of which among their effects capable of piercing flesh. Per the training he learned to alter the properties of the needle to have different effects on the target once they're hit. He can alter the size of the needle as well ranging from a thin true needle or a wide beam to even a bullet like effect. The effects and rate of damage depending on the altered calling of the needle itself. he greatest aspect of this jutsu to Takashi is alter the properties which grants him a high quality of offense to match the quantity of options at his disposal. *'Revitalizing': Using this version of the needle Takashi can restore the chakra or an anyone he chooses or increase their adrenaline level to assist them in performance out in the field. This feature as proven especially vital for teammates and allies when out in he field on jobs for extreme periods of time, however Takashi himself must have chakra to give and use to make use of this feature. Among Fellow Sages with his ability to passively absorb natural energy he can replenish another's natural energy and senjutsu. *'Paralyzing': Mixing his needles with a little bit of black lightning Takashi can paralyze body part that he manages to hit on their body parts. The damage as which paralyzes is great enough that medical treatment is often required to regain feeling in the affected area and should the damage be extensive enough perhaps even that option is lost to the effected. *'Death'. The kill show which is usually aimed a the throat, head or base of spine to kill an opponent at varying force. Some of which is capable at the highest level is able to completely punch through flesh and blood with the gathered speed and size of the blast, while for a silent kill it can be used to simply paralyze the lungs and give a quieter death or shutdown brain activity and kill an opponent instantly without so much as gasp escaping the opponent. *'Petrification' : Being that his body passively absorbs Natural Energy that which he intakes can easily be molded and shaped into a weapon, the stable of which the chakra Needle.In such he can fire off a needle or needles charged full of unbalanced Natural energy that his Sage Mode has yet to convert and inject an opponent with this energy. This shot once hits introduced the opponents body to the unbalanced Sage Mode and if they lack the ability to make proper balance of this radical energy.. they will be turned to stone and be rendered dead. *'Detonation' *'Blast' Dojutsu Sharingan His sharingan was born during the duress of his grandfathers passing the commotion, overushing stress and emotion caused him the special chakra to awaken. Unknown to Takashi the sharingan was the dojutsu that took root into his eyes. Though he was unaware of the name of the eye or power that took root of his eye at the time he made use of it with many of his shenanigans and trained with it to make use of it to save his grandmother over the course of the year she remained alive. Progressing it steadily and unknowingly to the second tomoe stage and using its new abilities to copy skills. Using the copy abilities he would later practice them himself and make use of them within his many raids on shinobis and among the 5 villages trading routes. His expertise with the sharingan at his age is surprisngly efficient as he has been seen to keeping his sharingan active at all times, with minimual to no drain. Takashi has trained his sharingan and body to work and focus under quick situations, testing the limits of his eye's ability to track fast moving objects and preparing his body allowing it to adjust to working on par with the reflexes of the eye for optimal coordination. Takashi has shown great flexibilty with the Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out placing them under his control or creating thoughts in the minds of others as seeds. Allowing his tagret to believe this thought is of their own volition. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, speaking to and finding out desires, fears thoughts and information among other details. He often makes use of this to prevent fights becoming escalated issues if he is not allowed to escape. After his two year training rehab with Kaguya, Takashi's sharingan witnessed a truth growth under her instruction. Having learned to become a sensor and make use of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura and add it into his sharingan's prowess and perception he can effectively see/Sense 360 degrees around him and have a perception level nearly on par with the byakugan, despite these advancements he still however can not see the tenketsu as the byakugan can. While using the ability to focus the dojutsu and focus the Mind's eye he can concentrate on the greatest signal of the chakra and sense it out allowing him to somewhat see through techniques such as Hiding in Mist Technique which seek to block the sharingan's vision with chakra. However using such an advanced sensory techniqus is not without disadvantages as activly searching makes him easily picked up by other sensors currently molding chakra, its best used in situations where distance plays a factor or simply just the sharingan or the sensory move. A jutsu he jokingly named Mind's Sharingan of the Kagura Mangekyō Sharingan A year following the death of his grandfather eventually his grandmother to passed form natural causes of old age. Though she died happy her peace of mind at death did little to tke away or ease the loss he felt which awakened the greater power within his eyes. His Mangekyo ability once it took root was that of the vaunted Kamui granting him both the ability of transportation and intangibility. His Mangekyō's design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Takashi doesn't appear to suffer any adverse effects from using his Mangekyō Sharingan, such as the deteriorating eyesight or exhaustion experienced by others. Early on he did deal with his eyes bleeding, but due to the mystical healing abilities he had the vision was never lost and the bleeding ceased. While in it's Mangekyō form his genjutsu abilities increase greatly with access to the Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan the advanced version of the standard Sharingan genjutsu. Takashi posseses the Curved Tomoe (曲巴, Kyoku Tomoe) granting him superior perception and hypnotic abilities within his mangekyo. Right Eye With the right eye he possesses the short range version, gifting him the elusive ability to phase through objects and become intangible for an extended period of time. However to interact with the world around him he must become tangible in order to make contact with the material world. This intangibility can only lasts for 5 minutes constantly when used as such before he must become tangible for an extended period as well. This ability also grants him the ability to transport himself or parts of his body to a unique dimension where he can store, people and or items. Takashi due to the loss of both his grandparents has sought to take residence among his own dimension a safe place where he can sleep and not worry of complications of his night raids. It is the powers of this eye that grant him the shifting ability which allows him to move at a much faster speed and teleportation to make quick effective strikes before opponents can coordinate or strike back. By overlapping his entire body, Takashi can completely conceal his presence and erase all traces of his chakra signal making him impossible to track. He can also move and do isolation with the jutsu, moving parts of his body between at will. This allows him the advantage to freely travel through the ground, enabling him to ambush opponents from below or above suddenly. This intangibility can be extended to anything that is within his grasp when activated, so long as he maintains physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object. This ability also allows him as the Midnight Raider to bypass even the strongest of barrier ninjutsu and move undetected and through them at his own discretion. After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the Takashi can then eject it from their eye at any time. This has shown possible with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. On a few occasions he has sucked in jutsu using the eyes long range and then ejected the jutsu back at his opponents with greater force and power. A trademark classic special that earned him the name Deadeye. Left Eye Takashi's left eye is able to utilise the long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified based on his discretion and when he concentrates on the target within. The space at the barrier's center distorts and draws everything within into another dimension, however should they escape the line of sight or outside of the range of his vision the barrier can be un cast. As his exploits and fame as the raider grew his aim with the Kamui became even more flawless, showing himself to be a expert Marksman, using the long distance version he has on multiple occasions pickpocket people from as far as 25-30 feet thanks to the sharingan's insight and the ability of the Kamui at long distances. Creating a quick barrier to pull in the valuables into his dimension and within second vanish from sight long before he could even be identified. He proclaimed his accuracy with the Kamui came from focusing his teleporation on objects as wide as houses for practicing barrier size and pulling power, to animals as small as the insects and even later wings of a fly, for focus and dexterity. Looking for the greatest source of practice to hone his skills to avoid getting caught but making off with any valubles that are in his line of sight. He prided himself on the creation of distorting barriers that within a moments notice could warp what he wanted to his Dimension. His aim improves to a point that he can use Kamui on fast-moving projectiles and objects that are hurled at him or his target of interest. He also becomes able to perform it faster, so much so that when he steals items or objects right under people's noses they may not even notice what has happened. Both Eyes When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast, even becoming faster than Lightning Release Armours highest Level of stimulation and Truth-Seeking Balls. Through both eyes, Takashi can create two distortions at the same time and connect them, increasing the speed of techniques in both of his eyes Kamui in the span of the time he has been using the jutsu has become the sole and main force of his attacks, his practice with the move not only during his night raids but during his own personal shenanigans slowly started his road to mastering the ins and ours of the jutsu itself. He makes great use of the teleportation both long and short range to create shifting like motion to attack opponents on multiple fronts within seconds of each other. His exploits as the 'Midnight Raider'showed that he was immensely crafty at stealth, recon and espionage when he seeks to find item of great value he can turn in and or take for himself. He uses this abiliy to quickly jump between place to place, town to town and village to village when he needs to be among the world for food and supplies or he just feels like taking a night on the town. Takashi among many of his raids has shown the nasty ability to bypass all defences and eliminate the possibility of being countered while attacking in short burst. Solely the reason for his name in some areas as the Midnight Ghost Raider. Possessing the power in both of his eyes Takashi can make use of Kamui Lightning Cutter allowing him to utilize the intangibility effect of Kamui on the jutsu. Merge with the phasing effect, and combined with the intense speed thrust need to execute the jutsu, and warp the pierced part of the enemy into his time space instantly upon impalement. After waking up from his chakra induced Coma, he was awaken by the remnants of which clung to his chakra and body, her spirit and conscious apart of him. During this time she shared with him her past and who she was in an attempt to win over the boy and explain her reasons for her actions. Having agreed to her request and seeing she wasn't as bad as fore told, he agreed to assist her. Among her first lesson was teaching the boy the Susanoo making use of the power of both his eyes. Teaching him to stabilize the form and consolidate the power of how he manifest it, teaching him to focus on creation of the rib cage around his body and then creating a left arm for him to make use of if situations got too much for him with one. Its evolution born of Takashi's focus on finding something to keep in solid and with his feet on the ground becoming something that his grandparent could have been proud of, something he could be proud of and the fear of failing that. In time between training his Healing ability eventually recovered from the shock of the chakra it took to open a dimension and thus his body had returned to normal. His talent with the Susano'o has come a long way and he has managed to complete an upper and lower body however due to his preferred methods of combat the Susanoo is a complete contrast of his style, but he has it for situations when needed and trains it to maintain the power for when its needed. Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts while active, something that was taken into account in Takashi's first few practice runs of the jutsu. As practice makes perfect Takashi in a similar methods one would condition their body did the same for his chakra and body, flexing it often and daily. Increasing his stamina and chakra endurance while managing the tax the jutsu cost while active. The idea was to make the use of his need of Susanoo to fit that of his use which mostly is the case of him using it when in need of a left forearm and hand. In practice he has managed to push his Susanoo to a full humanoid form but has not quite yet mastered and developed the armor that comes with the later stages of development. While he leaves the deeper layers for Susanoo for emergency his reliance on the jutsu is pure emergency and need, making more use of the single arm and almost never the full body outside of practicing it. Concepts and influences *Multiple sources were used for the inspiration behind this character. The first and most important is the personality of a college freshman, who just got to campus and is already looking for the first party. Another aspect of his personality is based off Kanye West after the death of his mother, his own ignorance and actions of thievery to survive has become more of a cry for help than anything else, since losing both his foster grandparents. His life spiraling before his eyes and yet he knows only to embrace the moment. *Believing himself to the be the man of the house he blamed himself for being unable to provide the monetary funds to get better treatment for his grandfather who would later pass form the illness. The passing of his grandfather soon led to the depression of his grandmother who was not only depressed due to living situations but the loss of her love, though she passed of natural causes, the blame shifted back to him believing she died of being broken hearted and natural causes. The incident with the doctor's greed caused him to no longer put his faith in people,as motives change. Rather put his faith in one the one truth faith that remained etched in time. Quotes Trivia *The chosen images were based on Acnologia, my favorite Anime character of all time. *He is a direct descendants of Raido X and the House of X as he possesses the same healing ability the Dark Slayer and his offspring carry, as of now it is unknown his link to Raido or the family. Having lived and grown in a land well away from the Majority of hidden Villages he is unaware of ties or the House of X. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Male Category:Characters